


weakness

by sasharyab



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy: Kingsglaive
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Toxic Relationship, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasharyab/pseuds/sasharyab
Summary: Nyx Ulric had only one weakness.





	weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I really do not know why I'm drawn to vulgarity. I actually wanted to write angst and drama. I'm not a pervert ...

Luna hissed and writhed beneath him, like a snake.  Luna bit, scratched and torn away, caught in a snare like a wildcat. Nyx violently hammered into her, spread out, spread-eagled on the rumpled sheets, with her legs spread and forcibly clamped his hands over his head. Nyx appropriated it himself as someone else assigns the female leader of the pack: just to show their superiority, to consolidate power, to prove their own power.  
He liked to take it just like this: a face-to-face, eye-to-look, lips-to-lips.  And see how compressed to squeak into the powerless, useless hissing her teeth;  as a speaker at the pale, porcelain cheeks flushed, and on his forehead - tiny sparkling beads of sweat.  He liked to take out-fish out one after the other unnecessary clips from her hair and watch as swiftly unwound the tight tail, scattered light wave of thick, long hair: lie down on the pillow, her gilding;  easy to fall off the milky-white, fragile shoulders;  stick thin threads of sparkling to the wet, swollen by the long kiss his lips.  
Luna fought to the last, furiously pounding his bare feet Nyx strong back, showering deaf slaps his hips, knees poking sharp ribs.  Ulric smiled in response and painfully slow kissing her neck;  alternately stroking tongue thin, protruding collarbones;  He bruised his lips in a soft, sweet-smelling chest heaving dimensional, rhythmic thrusts.

 

Nyx Ulric had only one weakness.  The weakness of the secret, not giving rest at night, burning inside the fire any worse and able at any time to ruin.  The weakness with which he simply could not and did not want to fight.  
Weakness, whose name - Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.


End file.
